1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of meeting the requirements of miniaturization of electronic products.
2. The Related Art
At present, electrical connectors are widely used in electronic products to realize data transmission between the electronic products and corresponding peripheral equipments. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector is shown. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing 10′ and a plurality of electrical terminals 30′. The insulating housing 10′ defines a plurality of terminal grooves 20′ arranged at regular intervals along a transverse direction. Each of the terminal grooves 20′ extends longitudinally to penetrate through a rear face of the insulating housing 10′. The electrical terminals 30′ are assembled into the terminal grooves 20′ levelly from back to front.
However, the electrical terminals 30′ are arranged in the insulating housing 10′ in a single side-by-side setup, so the width of the electrical connector is tied to the number of the electrical terminals 30′. And in order to avoid interference of electric signals among the electrical terminals 30′ and poor mechanical strength of the electrical terminals 30′, the width of each electrical terminal 30′ and the distance between each two adjacent electrical terminals 30′ also have a minimum limit. As a result, the electrical connector in FIG. 1 is difficult to meet the requirement of miniaturization of the electronic product.